Sandbox/Wall of Shame
__TOC__ = Wall of Shame = Created for archival purposes of the players who did the most silliest of things to earn themselves a title. Spring 2014 Event Operation name: "Recon planes, launching!" :"2. Event lasts until May 9th maintenance. :*'Boss health in this event does not regenerate so stay calm and don't rush. Take it easy."' :"8. Reward for clearing event maps: :*E-1: Medal, Reppuu Model 11, Contruction Fairy, Damecon :*E-2: Medal, Akashi :*E-3: Medal x2, Amatsukaze :*E-4: Medal x1, New High-pressure, High-temperature Steam Boiler, Ship Repair Facility, Repair Goddess :*E-5: Medal x3, Sakawa" back to Table of Contents Summer 2014 Event Operation name: "Operation Al(eutian)/Mi(dway)" :*"There is no boss gauge health regeneration." :*"Warning: You are allowed to continue the sortie even if the first ship of the second fleet was heavily damaged in the previous battle. Whether this intentional or not, it is strongly advisable to end the sortie if such an event occurs." :New Ships :* Unryuu (雲龍), Unryuu-class Standard Carrier (Kai at Level 50, 1000 750, Needs blueprint) :* Ooyodo (大淀), Ooyodo-class Light Cruiser (Kai at Level 35, 320 400) :* Harusame (春雨), Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 120 110) :* Tokitsukaze (時津風), Kagerou-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 110 120) :* Hayashimo (早霜), Yuugumo-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 140 110) :* Kiyoshimo (清霜), Yuugumo-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 30, 140 110) :* Isokaze (磯風), Kagerou-class Destroyer (Kai at Level 45, 160 140) : New Equipment :* Prototype 41cm Triple Cannon :* Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :* Fleet Command Facility :* Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel :* Zero Fighter Type 52 Type C (601 Air Group) - see also :* Reppuu (601 Air Group) :* Suisei (601 Air Group) :* Tenzan (601 Air Group) :* Ryuusei (601 Air Group) back to Table of Contents Fall 2014 Event Operation name: "Operation Kon" :* "Must use combined fleet for maps that require it (refer to Special mechanics section)." :* "Ships that are used in E-1 and E-2 can not be used in E-3 (and vice versa)." :* "There's no shiplocking at E-4, all ships that previously went to E-1, E-2, and E-3 can be used in E-4." : New Ships :* Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper-class Heavy Cruiser (Kai Level 45, 600 700) :* Asagumo, Asashio-class Destroyer (Kai Level 35, 140 110) :* Nowaki, Kagerou-class Destroyer (Kai Level 35, 140 110) :* Akizuki, Akizuki-class Destroyer (Kai Level 40, 270 170) : New Remodels :* Ushio Kai2 (Level 60, 30 170) : New Equipment :* New Equipment Type: Anti-Aircraft Fire Director (高射装置) :** Can be equipped on all ship types except: 潜水艦, 潜水空母 (submarines and submarine carriers) :* Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director :* Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director :* 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director :* SKC34 20.3cm Twin Cannon :* FuMO25 Radar back to Table of Contents Winter 2015 Event Operation name: "Counter-attack! Assault on Truk Anchorage" :* "This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲)." :** "HQ Level 35 unlocks medium, HQ Level 80 unlocks hard." :* "You can choose the difficulty in each map separately." :* "Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps." :* "Ships rewards (U-511, Katori and Amagi) will appear regardless of the difficulty." :* "Difficulties probably affect drop rates, but most drops are possible on any difficulty." :* "When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset." :* "Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT go back and change the difficulty." :* "The First Class Medal symbol (the one that appears beside your name in your Admiral page) is given, along with the medal item (the one in your inventory) the moment you clear E-5 on hard, regardless of the difficulties chosen for previous maps." : "There is no ship locking for this event." : "The boss HP gauges does not regenerate over time in any map in any difficulty." : "Support Expeditions are available. Expedition 141 Focuses on Support for Normal Nodes, Whereas Expedition 142 Focuses Support on Boss Nodes. The Expeditions DO REQUIRE that you have 2 DDs in your fleet. Do take note that their expeditions will end early after you finish one sortie, so try to make the most use out of them." New Ships * U-511 (E-3 clear reward) * Katori (E-4 clear reward) * Amagi (E-5 clear reward) * Asashimo New Equipment * Prototype 51cm Twin Cannon (E-2 Hard only clear reward) * WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) (E-3 Hard and Medium only clear reward and U-511 stock equipment) * Prototype FaT Type 95 Oxygen Torpedo Kai (Ro-500 (aka U-511 Kai Ni) stock equipment) back to Table of Contents Spring 2015 Event Operation name: "Order! 11th Battle Operation" ;"Should I reset the gauge to farm for drops?" :"Starting from this event, boss pattern will no longer stay in final form after clearing the event. Instead they will revert to original pattern, so there's no need to reset if you were just concerned about the pattern. However, because it is impossible to change the difficulty after clearing a map, if you wish to clear a map on a different difficulty from the difficulty you are farming in, it would be wise to constantly reset the gauge by changing the difficulty back and forth to avoid accidentally clearing a map at an unintended difficulty level." ;"Can I get all new ships, including the drop-only Roma and Takanami in all difficulties, including Easy?" :"Yes. For further details about where you can obtain these drops, read the tables above. If you don't understand what those representations mean, then read the explanations under section heading. But do note that the drop rates in easier difficulties are likely to be lower than hard." ;"What is this that appears on my ships?" :"They are tags that mark your girls if they sortied to certain event maps, and can no longer be sortied to other restricted maps on Medium or Hard." :"In this event, blue text means the ship has been used in E-3, and can no longer be used on E-4 or E-5's medium or hard." :"Green text means the ship has been used in E-4, and can no longer be used on E-3 or E-5's medium or hard." :"Brown text means the ship has been used in E-5, and can no longer be used on E-3 or E-4's medium or hard." ;"My ships are these ships with these levels and I have these equipments, what difficulty should I choose?" :"Compare rewards across difficulties, check what difficulty that ship you want will drop at by looking at tables above, check your resources and buckets count, read enemy formations at different difficulties and then make your choice. If you still can't decide, do a trial run on the highest difficulty and see if you can handle it. If not, then decrease the difficulty." New Ships * Katsuragi CV (E-2 Clear Reward) * Littorio FBB (Remodel: Italia) (E-4 Clear Reward) * Akitsushima AV (E-6 Clear Reward) * Takanami DD (E-3 & E-4 Mainly Boss Drop) * Roma FBB (E-6 Multi Node Drop) New Equipment * Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat * 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai * OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount * 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount * Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead back to Table of Contents Summer 2015 Event Operation name: "2nd Operation SN" :"There's two parts in the system: The Ship-tagging part and the Ship-locking part" :*'"Ship tag':The system will 'tag' your ship IMMEDIATELY AFTER you sortie your girls to the map. Depending on what map you send your girls to, they'll a get certain tag color." :**"E-7 is the only map that will not tag your ship with a new tag since it allows all ships with the exception of E-5 ships to sortie." :**"Tags are there to stay for the duration of the event and they can't be overwritten by another tag." :**"Tags are unique to the specific ship they're applied to, so if you have multiple Kagas, you can sortie one Kaga into E-2 and the other Kaga into E-3." :*"Ship lock:The system will 'check' your fleet to see if there are any ships with tags that don't match the map's tag. If there are no ships with conflicting tags, you're allowed to sortie that fleet." :**"However, the system will ignore conflicting tags if the chosen map difficulty is Easy. Meaning E-1/ E-2 tags are ignored if you're trying to sortie E-3 on Easy. On E-3 Medium / Hard, the ship locking restriction applies." :**"IMPORTANT: Ship locking does not apply to ships being used in support expeditions. Meaning your ships that are tagged with E-1/ E-2 can be used in support expeditions to help your fleet that is sortieing E-3" New Ships * Kawakaze DD (E-2 Clear Reward) * Hayasui AO (E-4 Clear Reward) * Libeccio DD (E-5 Clear Reward) * Teruzuki DD (E-7 Clear Reward) * Kazagumo DD (E-6 Boss node drop and E-7 Boss node and Y node drop) * Umikaze DD (E-4 Boss node drop) * Mizuho AV (E-3 Boss node drop) New Item/Equipment * Combat Provisions * Reinforcement Expansion * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) * 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni * Underway Replenishment * Prototype Flight Deck Catapult * 120mm Twin Gun Mount back to Table of Contents Fall 2015 Event Operation name: "Charge! Maritime Transport Operation!" ;Debuffing Mechanism ;*E4/E5's final boss will have armour-breaking mechanics which resets at 0500 JST every day, except the last day of the event. Note that in this event, changing difficulty will reset the debuff. ;* Truk server's debuff skipped two resets at Dec4 and Dec7 due to server problem in Dec3. New Ships * Kashima CT (E-3 Clear Reward) * Graf Zeppelin CV (E-4 Drop) * Hagikaze DD (E-5 Clear Reward) * Arashi DD (E-5 Drop) New Item/Equipment * Bf 109T Kai * Fw 190T Kai * 10.5cm Twin Gun Mount * Type 4 Passive Sonar * Skilled Crew Member back to Table of Contents Winter 2016 Event Operation name: "Sortie! Operation Rei-Gō" ;"Can the 2nd Flagship sink?" :"No, they will not sink." ;"Is it possible to complete a map with TP gauge on easy for most of it and then revert back to hard for final kill?" :"No, it works exactly the same way as HP gauge. Even if you reset the difficulty after completing TP gauge you will have to redo the TP gauge again." ;"Can I go back to the Transport Escort Area in E-3 after depleting the TP Gauge?" :"Yes, even after depleting the TP Gauge, you can go back to the Northwestern Route in E-3 using the Transport Escort Combined Fleet." New Ships * Okinami DD (E-2 and E-3 Boss Drop) * Hatsuzuki DD (E-2 Clear Reward) * Zara CA (E-3 Clear Reward) New Item/Equipment * 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 * Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane * 203mm/53 Twin Gun Mount back to Table of Contents Spring 2016 Event Operation name: "Establish! The Land Base Air Corps" ;Can the 2nd Flagship sink? :No, they will not sink (confirmed for Spring 2016). ;Is it possible to complete a map with TP gauge on easy for most of it and then revert back to hard for final kill? :No, it works exactly the same way as the HP gauge. If you change the difficulty after damaging the TP gauge, the TP gauge will be reset to max and you will lose all progress on that map. ;Will I be able to get duplicates of Prinz Eugen, Graf Zeppelin, Akitsushima, Akizuki, etc? :Yes, the only exceptions are Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen. Graf Zeppelin has been confirmed by the developers themselves to be unobtainable if you already have one in possession. According to reports, they still can drop if you get rid of the one you have in possession. ;Why can't I sortie to E_? HELP!!! :If you follow this simple 3 step pathway, you should be on your way to sortieing to E_ :#'Right Map' :#*'You'd be surprised :#'Right Fleet' :#*Single Fleet for Single Fleet maps :#*Combined Fleet for Combined Fleet maps :#*Transport Escort fleet for Transport Escort fleet maps etc. :#*Also, on Medium/Hard difficulty, you mustn't have any ships that have been ship locked to a different tag colour. See here for a hopefully foolproof explanation :#'Right Requirements' :#*Must have a 75% sortie win ratio :#*Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships :#*Must have 20 free equipment slots back to Table of Contents Summer 2016 Event '''''Operation name: "Intercept! 2nd Naval Battle of Malaya!" ;Can the 2nd Flagship sink? :No, they will not sink (confirmed as of Summer 2016 Event). ;What happens when I advance with a damaged ship? :Ships will not sink as long they are not'' heavily damaged (大破)' when entering a new battle. A non-heavily damaged ship (including minor damage/小破, moderate damage/中破) will stay alive with 1HP even if she took excessive damage, and the rest of the damage taken will be shown as "Miss". '''If you continue the sortie (進撃)' with a ship heavily damaged and enter a new battle, they are at risk of sinking and '''being lost forever'!'' ;I notice there are heart-locks in the ship selection screen. :Click that and the designated ship will not appear in the modernization material list, and grays out their scrapping option. Useful if you don't want to accidentally lose her. ;How can I prevent my ships from sinking? :To avoid sinking your ship, make sure they are not heavily damaged (大破) before a battle. A ship will never sink if she enters the battle in good condition (no damage / minor damage 小破 / moderate damage 中破). :When ships in good condition receive excessive damage they will be left with 1 HP, which can be repaired to full health. If you choose to advance (進撃) with your ship heavily damaged, she may be sunk. :If you''' accidentally chose to advance when you have heavily damaged ships, '''closing the game before you choose the formation for the battle will still retreat your fleet. :Sunken ships are lost forever and not retrievable. If you need to risk your damaged ships to proceed to the next battle, make sure to equip some form of damage control equipment on them. It allows your ships to be revived if they are sunk by the enemy. :Both night and day battle are considered the same battle, so ships which are brought to "heavy damage" during the same battle can enter night battle without the fear of being sunk. :Video about ships which were heavily damaged during the day before proceeding to night battle: - http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22148662 | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CayD735o04 ;How does damage control work? :Ships equipped with Damage Control will be revived after sinking and become invulnerable throughout the battle. There are two types of damage controls: :#Repair Team (応急修理要員): :#*revives your ship to 20% of their max HP after being sunk. :#*allows you to repair heavily damaged flagship to 50% of max HP before moving to next node. :#*item is consumed upon activation. :#Repair Goddess (応急修理女神): :#*repairs your ship to full HP after being sunk. :#*allows the option to repair heavily damaged flagship to 100% HP. :#*fully resupplies the ship. :#*item is consumed upon activation. :Damage control equipment can be obtained through quests or through purchases from the cash shop. One damage control item will be consumed immediately after the ship sinks, reviving and preventing your ship from sinking during that particular battle. If you advance to the next node (進撃) with the same ship heavily damaged again, you will need another damage control item for protection. If an additional damage control item is absent, the ship may sink. back to Table of Contents Fall 2016 Event '''''Operation name: "Proclamation! Fleet Strategy Plan #3!" ;Can I go back and change the difficulty once I cleared the map? Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted, boss is defeated, and the HP bar is no longer visible in the map): * You CAN NO LONGER re-adjust the difficulty, but can still farm the map on the difficulty you have chosen to clear the map with. * The enemy patterns reverts back to pre-final patterns. ;Does support expeditions check for ship locks? Support expeditions do not check for ship locks, with the exception of the Summer 2014 Event (AL/MI). ;What is this gogames.me site? A fake KC game (and yes, each of those four words are individual links.) back to Table of Contents Winter 2017 Event Operation 'Hikari', the Emergency Deployment of the Reconnaissance Force! back to Table of Contents Spring 2017 Event Operation name: "Sortie! 5th Fleet to the Northeast" back to Table of Contents Summer 2017 Event Operation name: "Recross through the West! Europe Rescue Operation" back to Table of Contents Fall 2017 Event Operation name: "Showdown at Operation Shō-Gō! Battle of Leyte Gulf (Part 1)" back to Table of Contents Winter 2018 Event Operation name: "Showdown at Operation Shō-Gō! Battle of Leyte Gulf (Part 2)" back to Table of Contents Early Fall 2018 Event Operation name: "Weigh Anchor! Combined Fleet, to the West!" back to Table of Contents Winter 2019 Event Operation name: "Assault! Buin Defense Operation" back to Table of Contents Spring 2019 Event Operation name: "Commence! Allies Rescue: The 2nd Hawaii Operation" back to Table of Contents Summer 2019 Event Operation name: "European Area Counterattack Operation Commence! : Operation Shingle" back to Table of Contents Category:Sandboxes